


【缺软+荷兰抖】吸血鬼日常

by fruit37



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 双性
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruit37/pseuds/fruit37
Summary: 恶魔手把手教小吸血鬼怎么欺负大吸血鬼





	【缺软+荷兰抖】吸血鬼日常

**Author's Note:**

> *本尼老师主场，身体力行教小吸血鬼怎么欺负大吸血鬼，荷兰全程围观学习。  
> *抖老师双性设定。  
> *本尼是恶魔，抖老师原本是人类，后被恶魔转化成初代吸血鬼，荷兰是被他转化成吸血鬼的二代吸血鬼。  
> *就是肉，没剧情，没逻辑，一切都是为了写肉。

Tom小声地抽泣着，他抬起头——第五次——用他那双灰绿色的盛着柔和微光和泪水的圆眼睛哀求地看着恶魔，却只得到了强势的眼神暗示。他咬咬嘴唇又低下头，眼泪掉在自己赤裸的结实大腿上，苍白瘦削的修长手指微微颤抖着伸向下身尚未张开的阴唇，指尖上裹着透明的琥珀色脂膏，颤颤巍巍地点上被玩弄成深红色的阴蒂，冰凉的触感让Tom不由自主地惊喘了一声，他又忍不住抬起头可怜巴巴地看向那头翘着二郎腿悠哉悠哉观赏他的恶魔。  
“Ben……请、请你帮帮我……”  
恶魔点点头，“可以倒是可以。Tom，你知道规矩的，如果要我帮忙的话，等下不管我涂到哪里你都不能反抗。”Benedict放下手里的报纸，舔了舔嘴唇，“就算我涂到很里面的地方你也只能忍着，一个字儿都不能说。”  
“所以，需要我帮忙吗？”  
Tom连忙摇头，他无声地向后缩了缩，手指颤抖着摸上自己薄软的阴唇，忍着羞耻在上面涂抹厚厚的脂膏。他的虎牙已经长出来不少了，有一下没一下的戳着下唇，但他自己却毫无自觉，仍然在战战兢兢地重复挖脂膏（他挖的太多了，Benedict十分怀疑Tom是不是不知道那脂膏里含有催情成分）——涂在自己的阴蒂阴唇和拨开阴唇之后露出来的女穴入口处的动作，大概持续了三分钟之后，Tom感觉出不对劲了：他的花穴痒的难以忍受，最开始他没忍住，悄悄伸了一根手指头进去想悄悄止痒，但是随着体温越来越高，融化掉的脂膏把花穴里里外外都弄得泥泞不堪，阴唇肿胀了起来，而Tom已经被那阵可怕的痒意弄得失了神，体内的手指从一根逐渐加到了四根，到最后吸血鬼压根儿只是哽咽着靠在软绵绵的巨大沙发上大张着双腿用手指操自己，修剪光滑的手指在成熟的花穴里翻搅抽插，而另一只沾染了催情脂膏的手不由自主地开始玩弄起自己胸前粉红色的柔软乳头，甚至还会粗暴地揪起自己的乳头拧拽，弄得他不停地哭。Tom平时不爱对自己做这些事，没什么手法可言，只是完全凭借本能在抚慰讨好自己，在药物的作用下竟然也很快地进入了状态，眼看着就要高潮了。  
“我说的应该是‘扩张’而不是‘自慰’吧？”Benedict咳嗽了一下放下报纸，抬起头慢条斯理地询问即将把自己操上高潮的吸血鬼。  
Tom整个人都僵住了，他泪汪汪地透过眼镜瞅着Benedict，也不敢说话，就那么眼巴巴地望着恶魔，仿佛他是即将救赎自己的神。他的四根手指还插在自己的花穴里，舍不得抽出来又不敢继续动作，白皙的手背上被脂膏和体液糊上亮晶晶的一层。这样子看起来既淫荡又纯真，既无辜又罪孽深重，像个装扮成梦魔的天使，叫人既想把他放在神坛上从头膜拜到脚，又想把他压在肮脏的地板上狠狠地操坏掉。  
Benedict摘下鼻梁上的金丝眼镜，揉捏自己眉间深深的皱痕，故作无奈地叹了口气。  
“做成这样虽然还称不上完美，但也算差强人意了。”  
他站起身，拍拍自己剪裁得体的修身西裤，两步走到浑身颤抖的吸血鬼面前。  
“剩下的事就交给我吧。”恶魔英俊的脸上露出体贴温柔的微笑，“我会让你……舒服到求饶的。”  
Benedict弯腰将Tom的手拔出来——清晰的水声让吸血鬼又整个红了一个度，而后他将双手插到Tom的双膝下方，用一种极其羞耻淫荡的姿势将面红耳赤的吸血鬼牢牢抱起来，身材高大（比恶魔还高四厘米）体格健壮的Tom在他怀里看着就像个手足无措的小孩子，Benedict炫耀似的用小臂卡住他的膝盖不许他合拢双腿，手掌紧捏住吸血鬼丰润饱满的柔软翘臀，留下暧昧的红紫痕迹，Tom紧紧搂住Benedict的肩膀，在他耳边不住地要他放自己下来，还把毛茸茸的脑袋埋进他颈边蹭来蹭去，舔着他锁骨求饶，如果是往常Benedict早就把撒娇的吸血鬼裹进毯子带去床上进行一场温柔又磨人的漫长情事，但他今天心情不好，而心情不好的原因归根结底又要怪怀里这只被他宠坏了的小鬼。没错，小鬼，在年龄不能按照人类的计数方法来计算的恶魔面前，这只看起来像是大学教授的留着毛茸茸卷卷胡子（现在胡子已经被泪水弄得湿漉漉了）的吸血鬼就是个小孩子，还是个既不听话又对自己的魅力毫不自知的欠教育的坏孩子。  
对付这种恃宠而骄的坏孩子，一味的宠溺包容是没用的，必须给他一个让他再不敢犯错的小小教训。  
Benedict轻轻用犬齿叼住Tom绯红的耳垂，用大人讲睡前故事的口吻通知他，“等下会有一位客人来，你要好好表现，乖孩子。”  
Tom汗湿的身体一下子僵硬了，Benedict甚至能看到他的尾巴炸成一团，“客、客人？什么客人？Ben你……唔！”  
“嘘嘘嘘……没事的，没事的，乖，你认识他，也很了解他。”  
Benedict温柔地揉捏Tom僵硬的大腿根——就好像刚刚不是他顺手变了个口球（顺便一提，中空的）堵住了吸血鬼的嘴似的——帮助怀里紧张的小孩子放松下来，但这很明显是不可能的事儿，Tom拼命扭过头试图用泪眼朦胧的绿眼睛向他施以谴责，却惹得恶魔更想欺负他了。他一个劲儿的哼哼唧唧抗议，又是踢腿又是捶打恶魔的肩膀（Benedict：“哦！抱歉，我的疏忽，忘了把你的手和脚也捆起来。”），于是最终结果就是双手被铐在背后、脚踝和大腿被皮具束缚在一起的吸血鬼委屈地流着眼泪呜咽着说不出话，然而意犹未尽的恶魔甚至还抱着他在屋子里慢慢的转了一圈，尖尖的黑色指甲有意无意地玩弄戳刺Tom湿答答的花穴和柔嫩的会阴，直到Tom哽咽着潮吹了一次，地毯上湿了好大一块之后，恶魔才心满意足地抱着快昏过去的吸血鬼坐在了柔软宽大的皮沙发上。  
“乖孩子，”Benedict一手揉捏Tom敏感的红色乳头，另一只手在吸血鬼结实饱满的胸膛上来回抚摸帮他顺气，“哭的这么厉害，等会儿你会支撑不下去的。”  
恶魔在Tom被迫露出的尖尖犬齿上划破自己的手腕，从口球中空的地方滴血投喂那哭成一团的小可怜儿，看着Tom乖乖咽了几口血恢复过来之后Benedict满意地亲了亲他的脸。恶魔将自己的伤口愈合，又伸出食指将吸血鬼没吞食干净的血液涂在对方薄软的嘴唇上，这才清清嗓子，对门外喊道。  
“Boy，你可以进来了。”  
门被推开一个缝，从里面挤出一只脸比老Tom还红的小Tom牌吸血鬼。  
Benedict看看Holland束手束脚的羞涩样子，又低头看看自己怀里从头红到尾恨不得立刻昏死过去的Tom，忍不住叹了一口气——养过孩子的人都懂。  
他费了多大劲儿才成功催眠自己眼前的这小子不是个婴儿而是个能打能扛的二代吸血鬼啊……  
“Holland，过来。”  
二代吸血鬼眼睛亮晶晶的，像个狗崽儿似的期期艾艾凑到二人面前。  
Tom试图把头埋到胸前装成一只昏死的吸血鬼，Benedict偏不给他这个机会，他单手捏住Tom毛茸茸的尖下巴——顺便一提，这卷卷的胡子手感还真不错——强硬地逼他抬头看着自己的学生兼恋人，Tom红成了一只番茄，而Holland，好吧，Holland已经快爆炸了，字面意义上的。  
Benedict招招手，让Holland凑近，“还记得规矩吧，boy？当好一个观众。可以用身体的任何部位触碰你的老师，但是时间不能超过五秒，不能插入，所以也不能内射，哦对了，我刚才忘了告诉你件事儿，”他亲昵地侧过头吻吻Tom的耳垂，“今天我和Holland，我们俩的阴茎都不会进入你这里，”黑色的锋利指甲玩味地戳弄Tom敏感的花穴，“当然了，我会用别的东西代替，一定不会让你感到失望的。”  
Tom满眼写着“我不失望快放开我求求你”，Benedict装作看不懂，Holland是真的看不懂—今天的Tom看起来格外的脆弱和敏感，往常只会散发出温润体香的吸血鬼现下闻起来就像是什么荷尔蒙液体胶囊，叫人把持不住。  
说不定Tom老师还挺喜欢这种玩法的，Holland满心迷醉地嗅着空气里炽热的香气，还不知道他的恋人已经恨不得拿戒尺打他手心了。  
“Boy，专心，下面我要给你上第一课。”  
Benedict随手一挥，红透了的吸血鬼就慢慢地漂浮了起来，悬空在距离恶魔大腿大约十五公分的空中，而他湿漉漉的屁股还在颤抖着滴下体液。恶魔慢条斯理的拉开自己的裤链，露出那根巨大又带有邪恶弧度的阴茎，他稍微调整了下位置，而后伴随着清脆的响指声，Tom毫无心理准备地掉落下来，没经过扩张的翘屁股在一瞬间完整地吞掉了整根硕大的阴茎。  
“！！！！！！！”  
Tom从喉咙里发出凄惨的悲鸣，听起来就像是被猎豹咬住的鹿，又或者是鳄鱼嘴里的鸟儿，让人听了就觉得不忍心，同时又好奇他尝起来到底是何等美味。恶魔那肥厚的龟头从穴口一路刮擦进去，狠狠碾过了前列腺，最终停留在一个深到——怎么说，Tom觉得自己被捅穿了的位置。他没法说话，只能仰着天鹅一样的脖颈哭泣喘息，他结实的小腹大幅度地起伏，修长漂亮的小腿绷紧到极致，雪白的脚趾头神经质的互相揉搓，阴茎颤抖几下，流出了一些滑腻的前列腺液，然而这还远远没结束，Benedict压根儿没等他缓过神来就开始动作，他几近冷酷地掐住吸血鬼精瘦的腰，以恐怖的蛮力举起他上下抽插，动作又快又重，带着弧度的阴茎每每刮过吸血鬼的敏感处都要恶意地在那点磨蹭挤压，强大的始祖吸血鬼在他怀里看起来就像一只刚出生的小羊羔，被操弄的哭成一团，含混不清的呻吟，圆滚滚的大眼睛里满是泪水，还时不时被顶到翻白眼。  
这画面按理来说换成谁都称不上美，可以说是狼狈不堪，但如果是Tom Hiddleston，那个拥有圣父品质的吸血鬼，一切的肮脏都会被净化，一切的罪孽都会被原谅，他的狼狈更像是代替世人受难的神罚，哪怕他脸上沾满了精液，他也依然是世界上最干净的那个人。  
Benedict边操着吸血鬼边看向Holland，Holland真不知道他到底是怎么做到一边游刃有余地操人一边还能这么优雅并厚颜地进行讲解的。  
“boy，第一课。”  
“始祖吸血鬼具有人类无法理解的愈合能力和柔韧度，就算你直接插进来他也不会受伤。”  
“但他同时也具有正常人类想象不到的敏感体质，对疼痛和快感都适用，”恶魔捏了捏Tom挺立起来的小巧乳头，又恶意地叼住他的后颈用犬齿碾磨，惹得吸血鬼惊喘出声，“所以今天这事儿是个例外，严格说这是一次惩罚，不能做数。如果你以后想像我今天一样不做前戏就这么直接蛮干进来的话，我保证我会把你嵌进地下室的砖墙里。听明白了吗？”  
Holland傻呆呆地点头，实际上他都不知道自己为什么要点头——他的脑子里全是被操到抽搐又动弹不得的老师。二代吸血鬼感觉自己下巴上黏糊糊的一片温热，他随手一摸才发现自己居然流鼻血了。  
这事儿本来是有点丢脸的，但是好在在场很明显还有个吸血鬼觉得自己比他更丢脸。  
Tom被硬生生操射了，没人碰他的阴茎和花穴，他就是靠着后穴被强行侵犯的凌虐快感达到了高潮，恶魔在他射了之后完全没有放过他的意思，抱着他不停颤抖挣扎的漂亮肉体继续动作，还故意弄出那种噗嗤噗嗤的淫荡水声，搞得Tom和Holland都脸红耳热的不行。不仅如此，他还恶劣地用指尖在对方柔软的会阴处来回刮划，这可苦了吸血鬼——Tom想求饶但他说不出话，舌尖在口球里徒劳地乱动，口水混着眼泪糊了满脸，还从毛茸茸的下巴上流了下来，嗓子也叫哑了，只能哭着小口喘气。他下面湿得一塌糊涂，阴毛凌乱的纠结在一起，肉滚滚的屁股被撞得通红，寂寞的花穴偶尔也凑热闹流点水出来，他本来还在坚守着那一点微薄的理智，试图不让自己看上去那么糟糕，然而恶魔就是不放过他——Benedict凑到他耳边（用三只非人类都恰好能听到的音量）低语：“你说我如果在这里……”他暧昧地抚摸Tom的会阴处，“再开一个洞的话，你会不会每天都爽到失去神志呢？”  
吸血鬼发出了奶猫似的哀叫声，接着，他的阴茎喷出了一滩透明的稀薄液体——可怜的始祖吸血鬼竟然又被操出了干高潮。Tom抽搐着瘫软在Benedict怀里虚弱地摇着头，止不住地浑身发抖。  
恶魔怕自己再做下去吸血鬼会直接脱水，只得勉勉强强地又狠撞了几十下已经被他操到红肿的后穴，听到吸血鬼又开始抽泣之后才大发慈悲地把他的小屁股射了个满满当当。  
Benedict边划开手腕边在Tom耳边嘟嘟囔囔说自己才操了这么一小会儿而已，Tommy你该锻炼身体了，吸血鬼理都不想理他，闭着眼睛喝血顺便调整呼吸。值得一提的是他不小心射了Holland一脸，当然了看得过于投入以至于整张脸都凑到Tom身前的Holland也得负一定责任，总之，现在场景看起来就有点尴尬了。Benedict咳嗽了一声，挥挥手清理干净Holland的脸，“你知道他的身上有多少处敏感点吗？”  
“请让我想想，嗯，嘴唇，眼睛，脖子……Tom老师整个上半身都很敏感，下面的话，还是……那里最敏感吧。”  
“那里？是这里吗？”  
恶魔宽大的手掌顺着吸血鬼修长的脖颈一路向下游走，Holland的视线跟随着那双手热烈地爱抚过Tom嫩红色的挺翘乳头，饱满的胸肌，被汗水浸润的湿漉漉的小腹，线条流畅的侧腰，卷曲茂密的棕色阴毛，刚刚射过之后看起来可怜兮兮但仍然称得上巨大的阴茎，最后停留在那个被忽略了很久的深红色花穴上方。  
Holland没忍住，他凑上前在Tom鲜嫩的乳头上咬了一口，狠狠喝了几大口血才舔着唇后退乖乖站好。  
Tom敏感地大口喘息，他的眼神里带着渴望和惧怕，身体倒是很诚实地往前凑了凑去碰触恶魔粗糙的手指——吸血鬼爽地打了个哆嗦，他被冷处理太久的花穴深处传来一阵难耐的痒意。之前使用润滑的脂膏里有催情成分，刚才只被操后穴的时候吸血鬼就已经难受的不行了，现在眼看着前面终于要被照顾到，他甚至抵抗不了这种来自本能的欣喜和索求，只得垂头丧气的认了输。  
恶魔低低地嗤笑一声，在Tom耳边咕哝了句你真可爱之类的话，而后他抬头看向Holland，冲着眼巴巴的狗崽儿抛出橄榄枝。  
“Boy，过来抱住他。”Benedict将Tom整个儿举起来——就像抱一个三岁小孩儿似的——然后把他塞进Holland仓促张开的怀抱里，“接下来动作有点大，我得换个姿势。”恶魔解释道。  
Holland还没来得及思考什么动作有点大就被眼前的画面震住了。  
从Benedict浓黑色的一头乱发中逐渐长出一对巨大的弯曲山羊角，白衬衫发出被撕裂的声音，而后一双白骨森森覆盖鸦羽的翅膀自他背后缓缓展开，相比前两者而言，那条长的有点不可思议，尾端毛茸茸一团的灵活尾巴就显得不是那么夺人眼球了。  
小吸血鬼瞪大双眼，“原来书上说的是真的，恶魔先生您……真的是山羊和天使结合出来的产物？！”  
他怀里的吸血鬼本来一直在微微颤抖，听到这句话没忍住发出一声响亮的大笑，恶魔用力翻了个白眼，一把从Holland怀里夺过Tom，顺手掐了掐对方肉乎乎的屁股，“你就是这么教学生的？真该罚你抄一百遍圣经。”  
吸血鬼用眼神谴责他，恶魔则以落在他鼻尖上的宠溺轻吻作为回答，“好吧，从明天起，我来负责他的常识教学。”  
“你只需要尽职尽责地当好教具就可以了。”  
翅膀太大，沙发肯定是没得坐了，恶魔索性借着翅膀悬停在半空中，仅用双手托着被束缚着的吸血鬼。身下没有依靠，恶魔又故意忽上忽下地乱动，吸血鬼胆战心惊地被他抱在怀里，下面两个穴一张一缩，看起来倒是饿坏了的样子。  
Benedict权衡了一下，最终还是撇着嘴变出一个乌黑发亮的中型按摩棒，单手握住Tom的臀部，另一只手一点都不温柔地将按摩棒塞进Tom刚被操完没多久的后穴里。  
“如果我再操进去的话你可能会坏掉。”Benedict言简意赅地解释道，顺手打开了中档。  
吸血鬼立刻颤抖起来，喉咙里发出隐忍的泣音，恶魔教师看起来对“教具”的敏感程度很满意，他对Holland眨眨眼。  
“我猜你还没有好好研究过他这里吧？”  
恶魔用毛茸茸的尾巴尖戳弄吸血鬼的阴蒂，吸血鬼立刻发出一串淫浪的呻吟。  
Holland老老实实地点头，“我只跟Tom老师做过两次，每次不知道怎么回事，做着做着他就晕过去了，第一次的时候还把我吓得不轻！所以我还没来得及……”  
“嗯哼，毫不奇怪，他确实太容易被操昏头，不是你的问题。”  
“教具”恨恨地喘着粗气瞪着他俩，Holland毫不怀疑如果他的老师此时不是被堵住了嘴的话一定会唠叨他至少三小时不带停歇的，说不定还会罚他抄写——等下，难道他喜欢罚抄写这个习惯是被恶魔带坏的？  
然而现在他为鱼肉我为刀俎，大好机会不能错过。Holland难得起了点坏心思，他蹭到Tom身前，奶狗似的舔吻吸血鬼柔软的胸肌和光滑结实的腿，还时不时咬上一口。当然了，他牢牢记得Benedict的五秒钟要求，每次Tom刚被咬的起了点快感Holland就换地方，几次下来之后好脾气的吸血鬼都毛了，通红的眼眶里攒了泪，呜呜咽咽地跟Benedict告状。  
Benedict不赞同地看着Holland，“给他留点体力，等下他还有的受呢。”  
“仔细看好，boy，他这里可是有很多小秘密的。”  
恶魔双手攥着吸血鬼丰满的大腿根，那里本来白皙的皮肤现在被弄得青一块紫一块，还满是半凝固的精液和体液。他先是用尾巴尖好好逗弄了Tom一会儿，逗得他贪吃的花穴不停的流出水来，直到吸血鬼哀求似的哭泣出来之后恶魔才大发慈悲的将尾巴一股脑塞了进去，然后——吸血鬼崩溃了，他哇的一声大哭出来，小孩子似的左右乱动，扭来扭去，恶魔差点摁不住他。  
恶魔的尾巴尖看起来蓬松毛绒软乎乎的一团，实际上是马尾巴一样的触感，被Tom的淫水浸湿了之后变成了极饱满的一大团毛刺刺的刑具，骄横地从阴蒂一路鞭笞到子宫口又一口气抽出来，如此不断重复，毫不留情，搭配着后穴里那根嗡嗡震动的按摩棒简直不亚于残忍的酷刑。吸血鬼悲惨地尖叫痛哭，水润的灰绿色瞳孔已然失去神采，可怜兮兮地向上翻去。恶魔的尾巴又细又灵活，在Tom体内不是直来直去的抽插而是不断翻搅探寻，甚至还戳进了子宫里，之前还因为春药而饥渴难耐的Tom现在恨不能反悔——这太超过了，Benedict很少这样强硬地给他多到难以接受的快感，但他什么都做不到，只能可怜兮兮的履行身为“教具”的义务。  
恶魔冷酷地皱着眉头用尾巴把吸血鬼操成软趴趴的一滩春水，还不忘指点Holland。  
“碰碰他的阴蒂。”  
小吸血鬼照做了。他轻轻的用舌尖舔了下那红肿着的小可怜儿，只是这样，Tom就像条鱼似的直接弹跳起来了——Holland被吓了一跳，而Benedict只是得意地挑眉，“这时候如果格外照顾那里的话，他会给你无与伦比的反馈，你瞧见了。”  
Holland也学着他的样子挑眉，这可真是太有趣了，Tom老师身上到底还有多少他不知道的事情？年轻的吸血鬼忍不住又轻轻吮吸了下Tom的阴蒂，一下而已，他发誓——然后吸血鬼就那么抽搐着高潮了——射精和潮吹几乎是同时发生的。Holland又被喷了一脸带着奇怪骚香味儿的液体，这次他倒是轻车熟路的直接舔掉了嘴边的部分，而后又去蹂躏对方被摩擦成血红色的阴唇。  
Benedict一脸孺子可教的欣慰表情，他边用尾巴在吸血鬼体内玩出各种花样边对他说：“你的小孩子还挺上道的，是不是？”而吸血鬼已经失去神志了，他半张嘴仰着头无力地靠在恶魔肩膀上，安静地流着眼泪，Benedict眯着眼看了他一会儿，眼睛里一点点染上浓厚的血红色。  
“每次看到你这副模样，我都想把你放在神坛上，”恶魔的尾巴发出喀嚓的清脆声响，Holland听到了这声音，他向后退了一步站直身体，瞪大眼睛看着那条本来极细的黑色尾巴逐渐变形成为狮子尾巴的粗细。  
“我真该让三界所有生物都来顶礼膜拜这样的你，”Benedict着迷地喃喃低语，“这世界上没有什么祭品能与你相媲美……”  
“纯洁，美丽，无辜，可怜，单纯善良到让人发笑的地步……”  
吸血鬼的眼神慢慢清醒过来——花穴里的尾巴变得又粗又热，他被那股胀痛硬生生地唤醒了，Tom慌乱地侧过头向恶魔求饶，他努力发出含混不清的声音，鲜红的舌尖在口球里徒劳无功地乱动。然而恶魔压根儿不搭理他，Tom是他的祭品，是他的信徒，是他的作品，更是他的爱人，他陷入狂热的迷乱情绪中无法自拔，粗壮的尾巴毫无章法的在吸血鬼炽热柔软多汁的花穴里胡乱抽插。而花穴被整根填满之后尾巴上细小的绒毛也开始彰显存在感，Tom被绒毛刮的又痒又痛又爽，更遑论Benedict有时控制不住力气还会直接操进他子宫里，吸血鬼哭的上气不接下气，他努力地看向Holland，指望着自己的小恋人能制止这一场刑罚，然而当他对上Holland双眼的一瞬间就陷入了绝望——  
二代吸血鬼被恶魔的情绪影响了。  
Holland用暗沉的血红色双眼沉默地看着他，Tom无助地摇头，却无法阻止年轻吸血鬼的行为——Holland一口咬住他的脖子，大口大口地喝起血来，鲜血的甜美腥味愈发刺激到了恶魔，他的尾巴简直把Tom的花穴塑造成了自己的形状，Tom的腹部甚至被尾巴顶到鼓起来，看起来既可怜又色情。Holland从他的脖子一路咬到了大腿根，甚至还不打算就这么停止，吸血鬼突然有一种大难临头的感觉——这直觉曾经无数次救过他的命，但这次他却只能悲哀地等待灾祸临头。  
Holland用侧脸蹭着Tom白嫩的大腿根部皮肤，他感受到了自己老师的紧张和期待，哦，他享受这个，他爱这个——Holland张开嘴，尖利的犬齿叼住Tom薄软的阴唇，狠狠用力——  
“呜————！！！”  
Tom瞪大双眼，愉悦过量就变成了难以忍受的疼痛，阴茎里勉强又射出了一小股白浊之后就开始畅快淋漓的射尿，花穴里喷出的汁水甚至没能被尾巴堵住，从穴口细细密密地流出。  
Holland和Benedict只听到了“噗”一声轻响，眼前突然冒出一团黑色的薄雾，二人将薄雾挥散掉，却发现吸血鬼不见了。  
Benedict皱起眉头，“Tommy？亲爱的？”  
Holland比他慌张很多，“老师？Tom老师？您在哪儿？您别吓我？”  
二人突然发现脚下有什么东西在动，他们低下头去，就看到被体液弄得乱七八糟的地毯上躺着一只肉滚滚的黑色小蝙蝠和一根还在震动的按摩棒。  
Benedict：……！！！  
Holland：……？？？  
不停颤抖的小蝙蝠察觉到了他们的目光，连忙扑腾了几下想飞走，然而他太虚弱了，刚勉强飞起来不到一米就晃晃悠悠地掉落下去，还是Benedict反应及时一把接住了他，这才防止他受到二次伤害。  
Benedict一手托住狼狈不堪的蝙蝠，另一只手轻轻盖在他身上，他将双手平稳地举在胸前，轻柔地说：“嘘……没事了，已经没事了，乖Tommy，好Tommy，不要怕。”  
“等等，这只蝙蝠是Tom老师？！”  
Holland扒着他的手腕想看看情况，被Benedict用眼神制止：“他现在还在颤抖呢，你碰了他只会让情况恶化。”  
小吸血鬼被吓住了，“Benedict先生，Tom老师现在身体怎么样？”  
“极度虚弱，受了惊吓，不能见光，你立刻去把地下室打扫出来，准备好一盆热水和毛巾，我等下就下去。”  
“好的我立刻去准备！”  
Holland咚咚咚地跑下楼去——可怜的小孩儿好像还硬着呢，Benedict叹了口气，转身背对着窗户，翅膀张开挡住阳光，小心翼翼地挪开手掌露出把自己裹成一团的小蝙蝠。  
“Tommy……？”  
Benedict轻轻戳了戳蝙蝠的小身子——肉嘟嘟的，手感非常好——用讨好的语气叫他的名字，然而蝙蝠完全拒绝回答，他气呼呼地用薄薄的脏兮兮的小翅膀把自己裹的更紧了点，一副拒绝合作的架势。  
看来是真的很生气。  
不过也不怪吸血鬼，做爱的时候被逼出本体确实是闻所未闻的事情，换成自己都要生气的，何况Tom还是个脸皮非常薄的吸血鬼，怕不是要生两个月闷气。  
恶魔暗暗懊悔，这次自己可是闯下大祸了。


End file.
